The love always change
by The lady Naruko
Summary: España siempre deseo que su destino y el de Inglaterra fueran los de estar juntos, aunque este le abandonara. Pero lo conocio a él y supo que él nunca la dejaria aun con Inglaterra de por medio. FemSpain. Uk x FemSpain, Romano x FemSpain


Hola gente bonita, amantes de hetalia y de Isabel =^-^= bueno este fic lo estube escribiendo, literalmente, de la nada. Estaba en la escuela y como estaba aburrida me puse a escuchar la canción Makka Ito, mientras la escuchaba me puse a escribir una pequeña sintesis de como me gustaria hacer un video de esa canción y fue cuando ya practicamente tenia la historia del video de NyoEspaña e Inglaterra. Si, se preguntaran ¿no era esto un NyoEspaña x Romano? pues si, pero pues antes era de esa pareja pero me puse emo y los deje mal y luego de alegrarme cambie el final a que fuera de esta forma.

Si quieren enterarse lean que en mi opinión me quedo muy bien :D

* * *

><p>Cuando aún era muy pequeña, era parte de las colonias del Gran Imperio Romano, En Grecia era conocida como Iberia pero a ella le gustaba más que la llamaran Hispanidad. Ella nació para atribuir al mundo, para un día ser tan grande como el Imperio del cual era dependiente, sin embargo, su parte humana era también poderosa y antes de que se diera cuenta, se enamoro perdidamente. Jamás entendió como ni porque, solo sabía que amaba demasiado a aquella pequeña nación como ella. En ese entonces él era conocido como Britania y ella, siendo una pequeña niña no pudo evitar caer rendida a él. Aun siendo la gran Hispanidad, siendo aquella que pronunciaba el latín de mejor manera, aquella que tenía tierras fértiles, grandes puertos y un sol que brillaba con una intensidad interminable, se había quedado fascinada con aquella nación rebelde que se negaba a aceptar la lengua latín del Imperio romano, quien vivía encerrado en su mundo de fantasías lejos de todos ellos.<p>

Intento innumerables veces acercarse a aquel a quien amaba tanto, muchas fracasaron y en otras consiguió hacerse más cercana a aquel niño rubio, de grandes ojos verdes y enormes cejas que de alguna forma se le hacían atractivas. Nunca olvidaría el día en que el la reconoció, el día en que tubo la esperanza de estar con él, de que sus destinos fueran los de estar juntos.

-dime Britania ¿Por qué odias tanto a Galia (Francia)?

-Porque es un pervertido, siempre presume de lo que tiene cuando yo solo soy una isla… mis hermanos me odian y me tratan muy mal así que ya es mucho que el venga a molestarme

-ya veo-empezó a acariciar el conejito de Britania-A mi me cae muy bien Galia, siempre es atento conmigo, pero si un día te hace algo malo, dime y yo le golpeo

-no necesito la ayuda de una niña, pero gracias… el que vengas a visitarme sin molestarme me hace sentir mejor

-¿enserio?-le brillan los ojos y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo-eso me alegra… a mí, me agradas mucho Britania ¿crees que de grandes, sigamos estando juntos?

-no veo por qué no, somos naciones, si ninguna desaparece entonces ten por seguro que seguiremos estando juntos

-entonces promételo-le acerca su meñique-prométeme que seguiremos juntos y cuando crezcamos, seremos las naciones más fuertes y bellas

-tu ya eres bella-se sonroja la chica más de lo que estaba-pero lo prometo-le da el meñique también y ambos hacen su promesa mientras un pequeño hilo rojo unía sus dedos.

Sin embargo los tiempos cambiaban y aun teniendo aquella parte humana, ellos no dejaban de ser naciones.

El gran Imperio Romano cayó, y con él, todas sus provincias, por lo mismo, ella también. De esta manera el pequeño rayito de sol que era considerada, fue apagándose. Primero con las invasiones germanas y más tarde con la invasión musulmana, que dejó a los hispanos _casi_ al borde de la destrucción. Su amado Britania se alejo para siempre de su vida y por más que lo intento nunca pudo ir a su lado, el ya se había ido rompiendo aquel hilo rojo que los unió antes para ya nunca volver.

* * *

><p>Luego de mucho tiempo, de ser el rayito de sol llamado Hispanidad por el Imperio Romano se convirtió en un sol que brillaba con fuerza propia llamada España. El nacimiento de un imperio... que amenazaba con extenderse cada vez más. Ahora por todos los países europeos, no se hacía más que hablar de la recién renacida España, que había conseguido tantos logros en un tiempo récord. Todos querían formar alianzas con ella, tener tratados de amistad, se habían convertido en mariposas revoloteando alrededor suyo. Incluso de rumoreaba que Austria, el gran educado y elegante Imperio Austriaco, quería pedirle matrimonio. Sin embargo ella no hacía más que pensar solo en aquel que ahora era llamado Inglaterra, no importaba cuantos territorios tuviera ni cuántos países la anhelaban, su parte humana seguía amando a aquel niño que la cautivo, pero el ya no estaba, ahora solo era un país poderoso, el cual parecía no querer saber nada de ella, que la había abandonado… y fue cuando el llego.<p>

-España, como tu prometido he de dejarte un gran encargo-le dijo Austria una vez que fue a su casa para planear su unión de alianza y su boda-yo me quedare con la provincia de Italia del Norte y es por eso que te encargare al hermano mayor de esa niña, la provincia de Italia del sur

-¿enserio? ¡¿Tendré un subordinado?-dijo con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos jades. Luego de esa noticia fue corriendo a su casa para encontrarse con un pequeño niño, igual al pequeño Italia que le había visto a su prometido pero su cabello era más oscuro, su rulo estaba en su fleco y por si fuera poco, lo primero que dijo al verla fue…

-bastarda, tengo hambre-y así inicio lo que era, su relación de Jefa y subordinado con el pequeño Romano. No importaba como lo vieran, España batallaba mucho con él, si no era con las lecciones de Español era con la limpieza de la casa o con la suposición de que una ardilla iba a la cama del pequeño y se hacía pipi, era muy desesperante, pero ella no parecía molestarse mucho ni tener la idea de dejarlo, al contrario, se estaba encariñando mucho con él.

-¡bastarda! ¡¿Por qué demonios tienes que irte a cada rato a pelear con Turquía? ¡Siempre llegas herida y yo soy el que tiene que curarte!

-porque, si no lo hago entonces no solo mi tierra va a pasar a ser parte del imperio Otomano, sino que él te llevara y no quiero que lo haga, me sentiría horrible si lo hiciera

-… ¿Por qué? Seguro estarías mejor sin mí, tu superior dijo que gastas mucho dinero en mi y por eso estas en banca rota

-no me importa lo que mi reina me diga, tu eres mi preciado subordinado, serás caprichoso, enojón, bruto e infantil… pero no puedo negar que a tu lado soy feliz

-…-se sonroja-bastarda… gracias-le siguió curando

Su tiempo juntos hizo que ninguno pudiera vivir sin saber del otro, incluso cuando Romano creció y no solo se volvió de nuevo un país fuerte sino que se volvió atractivo y un poquitito más dulce con su ex-jefa, seguían siendo muy unidos. Hasta que llego el día en que se iría de su casa.

-Espero que tu e Italia vivan bien, cuídate mucho y no olvides visitarme cuando regrese de mi viaje

-¿te vas de nuevo? ¿No estás cansada ya de ser pirata y niñera al mismo tiempo?

- un poco pero mis pequeños latinos me necesitan, sobretodo el pequeño México, además ya le di a Portugal a Brasil, eso alivianara mi carga y no me digas pirata, suena feo

-es que eres una pirata bastarda

-eres muy cruel-se acerca y abraza al, ya más alto que ella, Romano-te extrañare mucho

-b-bastarda, solo me estoy independizando, no es como si no nos volviéramos a ver

-pero aun así, extrañare regresar y encontrarme con alguien que me regañe por mis heridas y a quien prepararle comida hecha con tomates

-hablas como si estuviéramos casados-dijo más sonrojado sin soltarla.

-desde que deje de ser Hispanidad, además de Austria, tu eres el único hombre que a estado en mi vida, tengo motivos para poder enamorarme de ti

-¡no digas esas estupideces!

-bueno-lo suelta-muy pronto partiré así que adiós Romano-le sonríe pero sus ojos sueltan lagrimas-por favor no me olvides

-… ni aunque quisiera podría… cuídate mucho

-si y no me extrañes mucho o podrías ser tu el que acabara enamorándose de mi

-ya es muy tarde para eso

-¿he?

-¡que cuando llegues espero que traigas muchos tomates!-y salió huyendo de ahí.

España volvió a ver a sus tierras indígenas, de nuevo llevándose suministros, enseñándoles español y buscando algún pequeño regalo para la próxima vez que viera a su romano. Pasaron unos meses y tuvo que regresar a Europa, así que siguió su travesía de siempre, solo que esta vez, las cosas serían diferentes.

A la mitad de su ruta, otro barco de velas negras, que se dirigía a lo que era América del norte, aquella parte que no pertenecía a ella, la detuvo y miles de piratas subieron a su cubierta. Obviamente España no iba a dejarse, lucho con toda su fuerza contra todo aquel pirata enemigo que se le impusiera pero entonces el capitán del otro barco subió a su cubierta y fue cuando lo vio.

Su cabello rubio como el sol, sus ojos grandes como esmeraldas y esas grandes cejas negras que cualquiera reconocería, sobretodo ella. Inglaterra. Si, su antiguo amor, después de no verlo por tantos años, después de esperarlo tanto y al fin olvidarlo, estaba frente a ella. Su mirada era fría, llena de prepotencia y sadismo. Sentía como sus piernas querían flaquea, sentía ganas de derrumbarse, de llorar, de gritarle el porqué si habían prometido estar juntos en el futuro, ahora se presentaba frente a ella con la intención de atacarla y robarle sus tesoros. Pero no lo hizo, no porque recordó que alguien la esperaba al otro lado de aquel océano, alguien al cual quería volver a ver, abrazarlo y sonreír, alguien por el cual era capaz de enfrentarse al hombre frente a ella.

-vaya, vaya, pero si es la bella España ¿traes tesoros de tus queridas colonias?

-bastantes… así que debo impedir que te los lleves-tomo con fuerza su espada y ambos empezaron a pelear. Se escuchaba el sonido de ambas espadas chocando en medio del arguende que armaban todos los tripulantes de ambas naves, ninguno se daba por vencido. Inglaterra parecía disfrutar la pelea mientras España se esforzaba más de lo necesario, su cuerpo estaba cansado y a su mente llegaban imágenes de el pequeño Britania que tanto amo como a su vez imágenes de Romano. La pelea siguió y siguió pero ambas tripulaciones ya habían perdido muchos hombres y España ya no podía continuar y fue así como en un movimiento brusco Inglaterra cortó la camisa de España cortando a su vez la cadena del collar de cruz que había conseguido para romano. En la distracción Inglaterra le tomo de los brazos y la atrajo asía él.

-perdiste España ¿o debo llamarte, Isabel?-Todos sus subordinados quedaron bajo el control de la nave inglesa y ella fue tomada como prisionera. Les quitaron todo el oro y suministros que llevaban y ella fue encerrada en una prisión fría y oscura.

-ahora eres mi prisionera, no intentes escapar porque no podrás, ahora tengo que ir a visitar a mi pequeña colonia así que tendrás que aguantar estar aquí, siéntete como en tu casa

-… ¿por qué? Aun cuando cumplimos la promesa de que seríamos las naciones más fuertes y bellas ¿Por qué no cumpliste la parte de estar a mi lado?-había perdido, qué más daba desahogarse-¡¿Por qué nunca fuiste a verme? ¿Fue porque caí junto con el Imperio Romano? ¿Por qué los musulmanes me tuvieron sometida? ¡¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me olvidaste-sucumbió al llanto.

-… yo nunca te olvide… sin darme cuenta, cada día que pasaba pensaba en esa niña que siempre intentaba alegrarme… pero no podía ir contigo, tú estabas decaída, sometía y mis superiores jamás aceptarían que yo quisiera ayudarte… cuando te recobraste quise ir a verte, pero me entere que te ibas a casar con Austria… fue la primera vez que sentí celos, no del país sino de la persona, sentí odio a Austria y odio a ti, porque creí que te habías olvidado de mí, porque sin darme cuenta me enamore de ti

-… Inglaterra

-me volví fuerte, ahora soy una superpotencia mundial, conseguí muchos territorios y me vengue de mis hermanos y cuando te divorciaste de Austria, sentí que era demasiado tarde para ir a tu lado, no quería sentir que me había vuelto débil por una nación que tenía el poder de enfrentarme, por una mujer tan hermosa y brillante

-… yo te amé Inglaterra, por años solo quería que nuestros destinos fueran los de estar juntos, siempre te estuve esperando a ti y solo a ti

-¿y ahora? ¿Me sigues amando?

-… creí que me habías olvidado, me case con Austria porque necesitaba el apoyo y él me amo mucho pero nunca le deje tocarme, ni siquiera besarme, quizás por eso se harto y se fue con Hungría… pero durante todo ese tiempo hubo alguien que estuvo a mi lado… es un caprichudo, infantil, cobarde, llorón, testarudo, poco honesto, enojón, imprudente y demás… pero de alguna forma siempre me demostró que le importaba, que aunque todo desapareciera el siempre iba a estar a mi lado, que aunque me dijera "no te quiero cerca" no se apartaba nunca y a diferencia tuya con él puedo ser yo misma, puedo enojarme cuando quiera, llorar cuando quiera, reír, jugar, comer tomates… tú fuiste mi primer amor, pero solo conseguiste ser mi amor platónico de mi infancia, siempre pensé en ti hasta el final… pero hoy cuando me atacaste solo pensé en derrotarte para regresar con él

-…-bufa molesto-pues lo siento, pero ahora eres mi prisionera y no te dejare ir hasta que al menos llegue a un acuerdo con tus superiores, así que duerme que mañana llegaremos a América y tu estarás aquí, conmigo-dicho eso cerro la reja y la dejo sola hay, no sin antes murmurar-¿Dónde está tu amado ahora?

Se tiro al suelo, le dolía la herida del pecho. Tenía hambre pero lo que menos le apetecía era comer la horrible comida de Inglaterra, quería comer churros, unos deliciosos churros rellenos o un enorme plato de paella con mucho, mucho tomate…. Romano… ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Posiblemente estaría años hay encerrada y el pensaría que murió y se olvidaría de ella como ella hizo con Inglaterra. Quizás iría y se le propusiera a Bélgica, siempre parecía que la quería, a ella nunca le llamo bastarda, pero ¿Qué más daba? no le importaba, solo quería verlo de nuevo. Esta, definitivamente, no era la forma en la que había soñado de como se reencontraba con Inglaterra.

* * *

><p>Pasaron 2 años, España seguía prisionera e Inglaterra parecía bastante alegre cada vez que visitaba a su colonia. Por lo que sabía, una de las suyas, México, planeaban independizarse y sus superiores no planeaban dejarlo ir tan fácil. Estaba sola, había enflacado mucho, lo único que comía eran esos horribles scones, solo le daba el sol cuando salía por la ventana y solo unas cuantas veces le permitían bañarse. Se sentía bastante sola, sus superiores no hacían nada por rescatarla, sus 2 amigos, Prusia y Francia, habían fracasado en sus intentos de salvarla y posiblemente Romano ni se acordara de ella, su único contacto para no volverse loca era Inglaterra que venía varias veces a visitarla y los hombres de la tripulación que muchas veces intentaron abusar de ella, pero como siempre, le temían a su capitán así que se seguía manteniendo pura y casta.<p>

Como si hubiera sido cualquier día normal, Inglaterra llego a visitarla pero esa vez era diferente a las otras.

-voy a dejar la vida de pirata-ella se sorprendió-quiero ser un buen ejemplo para mi pequeño América y creo que debo iniciar por dejar de ser un vándalo y volverme un caballero pero no por eso dejaras de ser mi prisionera-se acerco y se arrodillo para verle directamente a los ojos-iremos a Inglaterra y ahí te trasladaremos a uno de los calabozos del castillo de la reina pero antes pasare a España a avisar que sigues viva y que aun estas bajo mi poder

-ya veo

-¿es todo lo que dirás?

-¿hay algo más que decir? La última vez que intente escapar me rompí un brazo y me arañaste el cuello-dijo mirando su brazo dañado pero que aún seguía aprisionado con el otro para evitar que escapara-además, terminaste por cumplir la promesa, estuvimos juntos siendo grandes

-… si así quieres verlo-un hombre entro a la habitación gritando-¡¿Qué sucedes?

-Capitán Kirkland, hay un chico en el muelle disparándonos con un rifle

-¡¿he?-Inglaterra salió dejando sola de nuevo a España, la cual miro tristemente la ventana. Estaban en su casa, en su tierra y sin embargo ella no podría verla aunque fuera por última vez. Si las cosas seguían así pronto dejaría de ser un país, se volvería una humana común y corriente y alguien más digno o digna, nacería y se volvería España. Inglaterra volvió a entrar-tu ven aquí-le jalo del brazo y la arrastro hasta aventarla a un pequeño bote en el cual el subió también. Cuando el bote bajo hasta el agua empezó a remar al muelle y hay España vio lo que sucedía.

Hay, en el muelle, se encontraba Romano, con un simple rifle y con la mirada furiosa, temblando pero decidido a no huir. Sus ojos brillaron, su amado romano estaba ahí, después de tanto tiempo sin verlo.

-¡Inglaterra bastardo! ¡Libérala ahora!

-¡¿o qué? Me mataras ¿a mí que soy el capitán de un barco lleno de feroces piratas? Anda, quiero ver que lo intentes

-no me provoques idiota-le apunta-¡no me importa lo que suceda luego! Solo quiero que Isabel este viva y sea libre de ti… además si me atacas te meterás en un gran problema con la nación de Italia y eso no te conviene en este momento

-vaya, que valiente-tomo a España de la cadera y con la otra mano aprieta uno de sus pechos-esto es lo que quieres ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso planeas tomar ahora su tierra ahora que es débil para tomar venganza por tener a ti hace años?

-¡por supuesto que no!

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Qué planeas hacer con ella? ¿Qué significa para ti?

-…-Inglaterra deja de apretarle sus pechos al ver como el italiano baja el arma y se sonroja mucho-ella siempre se desvive por alegrar a las personas que ama, siempre da una sonrisa a todo aquel que la necesite, es hermosa, dulce, alegre y fuerte, ella es como el sol que ilumina toda mi vida-Inglaterra cambia su expresión viendo a la chica que se hallaba sonrojada al oír las palabras del chico y lo sintió. Recordó como aquella mujer que ahora tenía herida y aprisionada siempre le sonreía e iba a visitarle, que siempre parecía encontrar la forma de que se sintiera mejor pero al ser parte de un imperio del cual no quería formar no la aceptaba y hasta la envidiaba. No quería aceptar que la necesitaba.

-dime Italia del sur… ¿estás tan dispuesto a morir por ella?

-…si… ya lo dije y no harán que lo repita-volteo la cara sonrojado-no quiero que viva prisionera de alguien como tú ni de nadie, ella más que nada merece ser feliz. Desde que Francia me dijo que estaba bajo tu dominio hice de todo para encontrarte, pero siempre escapabas, ahora que por fin te encontré no pienso dejarte ir hasta que dejes ir… a la mujer que amo

-Romano….-empezó a llorar.

-…-no le sorprendió, cualquiera que conociera a España no podía evitar enamorarse de ella, que con su sonrisa y su forma tan dulce de ser hacia que la gente agradeciera su existencia. Pero lo que sí pudo notar ahí fue que, sin duda alguna, él era aquel que había mencionado el día en la capturo, él era el dueño de su corazón, del corazón que todos deseaban poseer, el corazón que el tubo pero nunca lo acepto por ser un idiota orgulloso. Sin poder objetar nada siguió remando hasta llegar al muelle, saco un cuchillo y antes de que el italiano le disparara corto la soga que aprisionaba las muñecas de la chica. Ya no había ningún sentido el de seguirla teniendo con él, ya había conseguido todo lo que necesitaba de país, así que era mejor dejarla ir. Y porque el aun la amaba.

-¿Inglaterra?

-I'm sorry… goodbye my sweet sun-la levanto y la empujo fuera del bote al muelle. Esta le dio una última mirada, aun sorprendida por aquello. Este solo se limito a darle una pequeña sonrisa y con eso lo comprendió todo, así que volteo a ver a romano que ya hacia frente a ella con lágrimas en los ojos al igual que ella.

-Romano… ¡Romano!-sin resistirlo más salió corriendo hasta el aventándose a sus brazos. Este la cacho pero luego bajo al piso de madera del muelle porque sabía que ella aun no recuperaba bien la fuerza de sus piernas, pero no la soltó-Romano, Romano-lloro con el rostro enterrado en su pecho y el chica la abrazo acariciándole el cabello.

-bastarda… te dije que te cuidaras y no lo hiciste

-lo siento… te extrañe tanto

-yo igual… demonios, tenias razón-le levanto el rostro para mirarla-si te extrañaba demasiado iba a terminar enamorándome de ti

-Romano-sonrió-te amo

-…bastarda ¡ya te he dicho que no digas esas cosas!

-no me importa, déjame tener mis caprichos como yo te dejo tener los tuyos

-yo también te amo, España-dicho eso y sin esperar autorización la beso y esta de inmediato le correspondió. Entrelazaron sus manos sin dejar de besarse ni de llorar y parecía que en sus meñiques, un hilo rojo los unía.

-idiota-murmuro Inglaterra dejando de ver la escena y empezando a remar su bote de regreso a su barco-dijiste que querías que nuestros destinos fueran los de estar juntos, pero tú ya tenias tu destino unido al de otra persona… de todos modos no es como si fueras la única mujer hermosa de mundo… pero si eres única para mí-se alejo más sonriendo melancólicamente, a fin de cuentas fue su culpa también por ser tan orgulloso y haber dejado ir a la mujer que amaba, como dicen, el que se duerme pierde.

En el muelle ya los 2 se habían dejado de besarse y se abrazaron fuerte.

-solo no te acostumbres, no porque ahora seas mi novia quiere decir que cambie

-¿somos novios ahora?

-no me harás pedírtelo y menos siendo que es obvio maldición… lo eres y ya

-está bien, además si lo cambiaras no serías tú y tu eres al que amo… por cierto….-saca de su bolsillo la cadena de cruz-lo siento, se oxido un poco y trabaje para arreglarla ya que Inglaterra la rompió-se la pone-espero que aun así la aceptes

-…-se sonroja-b-bueno, ya que lo hiciste no tengo otra opción más que usarla… como sea vámonos, preparare paella

-¡WIII!-la ayuda a levantarse y empiezan a caminar no sin antes ella voltear a ver como el barco de Inglaterra se alejaba-(yo te ame Inglaterra y por eso nunca te olvidare, aunque no sea de la forma en que quieres y yo deseaba, siempre estarás en mi corazón) ponle mucho tomate ¿sí?

-por supuesto-le tomo de la mano y caminaron de regreso a casa

**FIN**

* * *

><p>¿Alguien esta llorando? ¿Alguien quiere matarme? ¿Alguien quiere dejarme un review :D? bueno pues ya vieron, todo inicio feliz, luego triste, luego traumante para terminar de alguna forma extraña feliz. Amo el UkPirata x FemEspaña pero amo mucho más el Romano X FemEspaña así que acabe dejandolos a ellos juntos, además tengo una cierta tendencia de hacer sufrir a Inglaterra, no se porque pero bueno. Espero les haya gustado que yo me despido que tengo que hacer la tarea que no hice por andar en la escuela haciendo esto -.- bye bye =^-^=<strong><br>**


End file.
